trigger_mayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Manami Arakaki
This page contains mayor Trigger Mayhem and Free Aim Arakaki spoilers. If you are not up to date with recent events, proceed at your own risk. '' ''Manami Arakaki is a character in Trigger Mayhem. She has the title of Super High School Level Blogger. She is the protagonist of Free Aim Arakaki. History Pre-Trigger Mayhem Arakaki once had a very close friend who started bullying her for popularity. This caused Arakaki to lose trust in others, and she shut herself off from others. She started blogging, which eventually led to being accepted into Hope's Peak. Free Aim Arakaki Arakaki is the protagonist in Free Aim Arakaki. At the start of the story, she is hiding on the second floor of an abandoned building. She is soon joined by Gina Ban and Hanzo, and the three have dinner together. As they see Raiden Daigeki running down the street, Hanzo accidentally attracts attention from his pursuers. Raiden runs away, and the group of tree attempts to escape by walking over a wooden board placed between the second floor of the house they are hiding in and the one next door. Arakaki goes first, but as Ban goes second, is is about to fall. However, Hanzo saves her, causing himself to fall instead. Ban and Arakaki watch Hanzo being carried away by the crowd, assuming his death. As they search for a new hiding spot, they find a church where Yosuke Maita and Raiden Daigeki are. Father Maita takes the three underground where Kaori Miyadera, Hotaka Miura, Osuke Sakamoto and Gagoze Nuribotoke are seeking refuge. They spend the night there, and in the morning Arakaki and Ban meet Raiden and Gagoze in the church's graveyard. As they discuss Raiden's deceased friend, Gagoze suddenly pushes the other three to the ground, and the church is hit by a bomb. From the burning ruins walks Yasuhiro Jin with an unconscious Miyadera on his shoulder. The four follow him to an abandoned dance club where they meet Saruko Misogi. As Miyadera wakes up when they treat her wounds, Hanzo slams the door open, revealing how he survived previously. Raiden and Hanzo exchange a few shouts which, to Arakaki's anger, attracts rioters in Monokuma masks. The group decides to split into two - Jin, Hanzo, and Arakaki diverting attention while Ban, Raiden, Gagoze (in the form of Satori), Miyadera, and Misogi escape to a safe place and later meet up with the others. Arakaki, Hanzo, and Jin "plow" through the crowd and make their way to a skyscraper, where they encounter yet another crowd in the lobby. In order for Hanzo and Arakaki to survive, Jin sacrifices himself as Monokuma makes his first appearance in the story. The two escape up the stairs to the top floor where Misogi arrives right behind them, speaking the Poem of the Eight New Despair - revealing that she is Sarutahiko. Suddenly, a Monokuma appears, holding a box with a red button. He presses it, which initiates Hanzo's "Execution". Ban arrives, having followed Misogi, and the two friends lose consciousness. The story ends with them meeting at the Zetsubou Town school, having no memories of their time spent at Hope's Peak - and thus of each other. This connects Free Aim Arakaki with Trigger Mayhem. Chapter 1 - Is There Such A Thing As Friendship? At the start of the first chapter, Arakaki explores the school roof with Chiharu Endo. Later, she becomes close with Fujimoto, Izanami Amenonuhoko, and Gina Ban after being invited by the latter to the school roof for lunch. After the disappearance of Chiharu Endo and Toshiko Uehara, Arakaki searched for them with the other students. As she seached the roof, she was approached by Ban. Arakaki, having begun to see Ban as her friend, let her guard down, and Ban stabbed her in the throat with a green fork. This caused Arakaki's death. Execution Arakaki was never executed in the story since she never killed anyone, although an execution was later written for her. It is called "Final Tweet", and it includes Arakaki being rapidly picked to death by a giant blue bird. Trivia *Originally, the roles of Ban and Arakaki were supposed to be reversed, with Ban as the victim and Arakaki as the culprit. *She is one of Mix's favorite characters, which partially caused her death to be written. Category:Trigger Mayhem Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Protagonists Category:Free Aim Arakaki Characters